


Did You Know? Azris' Unexpected Story

by ShiroWPhoenix



Series: 'Did You Know?' DMMD The Daughters [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Another quickie, Gen, M/M, maybe should be warned for some disturbing subject, more like about Azris, this time about our hacker family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: Did you know?Azris isn't always a carefree, happy-go-lucky person, all the timeWarning for disturbing content although not as disturbing as Akina's... I think





	Did You Know? Azris' Unexpected Story

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa Imma back with more of these, and this time, it's Azris  
> If the previous one with Akina I wanna write about her source of hate towards womanizer and her father-daughter moment with Koujaku(which is quite rare in DMMd : The Daughters except for the moments where they fight side-to-side together like some badass duo), this time I wanna reveal a past of Azris and that's she ever had her down moments since in DMMd : The Daughters I only shown her inhumanly cheerful, carefree, and serious badass side of her, oh and also her fear of gore things.  
> And also, I decided to create, 'Did You Know?' series featuring the DMMd Daughters, although I probably will reveal the other four(Akina, Azris, Aura and Aria) since Rein got a rather big reveal at 'Part 48', so the main focus will be either one of them.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this one~

**.**

**.**

Did you know?

Azris isn't always a carefree, happy-go-lucky person, all the time

**.**

_...I still remember it. Like it just happened yesterday._

_Mama's warm hand. Papa's soothing voice._

_And then..._

_The heat, of that certain fire that almost killing me from inside._

**.**

**_Clickclickclickclick-_ **

Aoba, bored out of his mind, kept switching channels now and then as he took a day off today. He is just switching the news channel to another one when he heard the door bell rings, and the maid quickly went over to open the door.

" _Tadaima_ ~~~ (I'm home~~~)" a familiar cheery voice rung across the first floor of their house, which make a small smile rose on Aoba's face as he stood up from his seat, just as the running footsteps just grow nearer to where he is.

" _Okaeri_ (Welcome home), Azris." the 'mother' greeted, reached out as his daughter leaped into his arms. He could see from the corner of his eyes that certain green pearl shaped allmate floated right after its energetic owner. He pats the peach fluff at his chest as his daughter nuzzled to his chest. "How was school?"

"Boring as usual." Azris answered, looking up at him with a large grin on her face and her green-yellow topaz eyes fall shut with her large smile.

Laughing, Aoba ruffled her hair at that, playfully messed it up before smoothed it out again. "You have gone to the best school in entire Germany and you still bored? I really don't get you sometimes, Azris."

Giggling bubbly, the twelve years old girl nuzzled into her mother's chest again, felt him pats her hair gently.

Not long, the house bell rings again for the second time today, and it didn't take long for Azris to dash towards the front door before any of their butlers and maids could manage. Aoba could only lightly laughs as he carried Ren in his arms as Smaragd decided to rest on top of the Japanese Spitz Dog allmate's head. The blue haired man walked up calmly to the front door, a fond smile rose on his face as he watched Azris being carried into the air by his husband, the one and only Noiz Wilhelm. Aoba watched as his love of life twirl around with their daughter in his arms in the air, her giggles bounced off the walls around them and created a nice melody. The strawberry blonde haired man then placed her back to the ground, let her hugged him close as he pats her head. He then looked up, let his green eyes met with the sight of his beloved 'wife'. Er, don't let Aoba know that or there will be no dinner tonight for him.

"...I'm home." Noiz called out, reached one hand towards where Aoba is. The said man in relation smiled wider, and went to where they are. The blue haired man joined in the hug, kissed his beloved husband on his cheek as he welcomes him home.

"Welcome home, Noiz."

**.**

That's how their little family went for around twelve years, after they found Azris at the front gate on that faithful night. Both of them are surprised when one of the butlers came in and told them that there's a weird sound right at the front gate. Upon inspecting it themselves, they found a basket with a baby in it, abandoned and whoever it is they left the poor baby crying until the cry became broken due to how long the baby cries. Aoba is quick to bring the baby close, shushed and rocked her so she won't cry again. It worked until certain point. After that, Noiz can't do anything to stop Aoba to adopt the baby, that later they named Azris, Azris Wilhelm.

First year had been hard for them, actually had zero experience at taking care of a child. But luckily, Tae and Noiz's mother are more than glad to help them about that matter, so after some time, they already able to figure out how to handle Azris' fussiness although sometimes they are left speechless at what to do because of it.

Years passed, and they couldn't be more proud of how well their beloved daughter had grew. She had turned to be a cheerful and energetic girl, although she also had a blunt-without-filter mouth just like certain someone. But she also had grew to be a smart girl with astounding school grades and personality. It isn't rare for Azris to achieve great achievements, except for sports. But it's fine for both Noiz and Aoba, they're still proud of their little girl nonetheless, and even though she didn't make those achievements, they would still love her unconditionally no matter what.

No matter what...

**.**

"A party?"

Noiz nods, calmly cleaned the corner of his mouth with a napkin. The family is having a dinner together when the head family suddenly announced that there's a party that they had to attend. "It's just another business party that I had to attend for making sure that the company's name won't be tattered." he explained, let the butlers and the maids took their plates away, something that Aoba still hadn't grew accustomed even after all these years. "The party is in two days, but, it would be better to tell you it in advance."

"Two days, huh?" Aoba mussed, thinking about his schedule at the moment. "Hum, I think I could make a time for it." he said out loud, then turned to Azris who is busy with Smaragd, her pearl allmate that they got for her as her birthday present just recently. "How about you, Azris? Think you could empty your schedule?"

"Yep." the child confirmed, blinking her green-yellow topaz eyes at him as she chewed on her extra dessert, fried doughnuts. "I just got Smaragd to adjust my schedule."

" _Beep beep- the progress of readjusting schedule had reached 100%, ready to deploy the new schedule_ " came the robotic sound from the said allmate, its 'eyes' blinks on and off as it beeps briefly.

"Then, I guess we're all settled then." Noiz noted, had already adjusted his schedule earlier of the day. Aoba nods with a smile, then turned to look as his daughter popped the last fried doughnut inside her waiting mouth, chewing the sweet dessert happily. Can't help but chuckled at it, the blue haired man reached out and caress her hair gently, with Noiz watched them with a fond look in his green eyes.

At that moment, they felt like they couldn't be more grateful to have each other, to have this love, to have this family, to have these kind of moments, memories... They felt like there's nothing more that they could possibly want, and are more than eager to cherish these for their whole life. For them, life is good, as it is now, after the Platinum Jail incident, after Aoba moved in with Noiz, after they lived together, after they took Azris in and make her as one of their own. For them, these peaceful moments, are more than enough.

**.**

....But the gear of fate, refused to let them have it _that_ easily.

**.**

"-Err, are you sure that, _this_ , is necessary...?"

Azris simply giggled bubbly at that, kicked her legs in the air as she sat on the edge of the bed with Smaragd rested on her pearl locks and Ren sat right next to her. "Don't worry, Mama, you looked really pretty in that!" the said child praised, give a thumbs up to her mother who looked like about to burst from embarrassment right now.

"~That's not the issue here-!" he complained, turned around and reveal himself to his girl. The blue haired man right now, wearing a pair of professional looking suit, the fabric had the color of the blue ocean which actually compliments his hair greatly, with a matching tie and black button up shirt. It looks normal, if you didn't include the small pearls that embroidered to the edge of the suits and a rather transparent frilly lace decorated his hips like a pair of elegant fish fins. Plus, the suit is hugging his body in a way that revealed the slimness that he had, make him had a rather exotic appearance. He's definitely going to be an eye catcher at the party later.

His daughter didn't have the same blue color as his, but she does share the oceanic theme in her dress. She's wearing your usual kids dress that had the skirt flared out to every direction like a girl's princess favorite gown. The said adorably puffed out skirt simply reached around her little knees, and her whole dress is colored with a lime green color that matched her topaz eyes, pearls embroidery on the transparent net fabric that styled simply from her waist line and over her skirt. Frilly lace also decorated the top of the net fabric and her sleeves, with extra fake scallop shells to further enhance the theme. She had a pair of cute Mary Jane flats with matching color and single fake scallop shells on it.

Judging his daughter's bubbly laughter, Aoba knew that pointed out the reason why he felt so embarrassed right now isn't going to work on her. Besides, she's picked up more than Noiz's bluntness, much to his grief of having to deal with two Noiz. Just then, they heard the knocks coming from the door before it being casually swung open without any confirmation from them. Turns out it doesn't needed in the first place since it's just Noiz. The man that actually younger than Aoba had his strawberry blonde hair styled neatly, in a green forest suit that bring out his green eyes, also had matching tie with a fake shell pin and white button up shirt. There's one fake Murex shell rested on top of his right shoulder in matching green color with a thin transparent net 'coming' out from the fake shell that fall lightly to his arm and wrapped around his back like some royal cape, the other end that went around his back is being supported with another fake shell but smaller. He also had pearls embroidery although not as much as Aoba's, replaced with sea foam-a-like patterns. If there's a thing on his suit that didn't matched up with Aoba's is the girly frilly laces, since he didn't had it.

Noiz eyed his 'wife' briefly, ignoring how he had this embarrassed flush on his cheeks. As his green eyes traveled upwards, Noiz can't help the smirk that emerged on his face at how red Aoba's face is, growing steadily under his gaze. "...You look good." he praised in a rather blunt and flat tone, didn't matched with how his gaze looked ready to strip Aoba right there and then. Know that his husband is currently teasing him, Aoba reached out for the closest pillow and smacked it to his smug face, his fuming increased when Noiz simply catch it before the pillow managed to hit his face.

Clearly understand how Aoba hates to be in the spotlight, Noiz decided to walk up to him and pulled him into his embrace, kissed his temple as he lightly rubs his shoulder in comforting way. "...it's only for a couple hours, Aoba." he reminded him, lightly distanced himself so he could put on the shell hairpin to his blue hair, watched at how it matched perfectly there. "And besides, Meinrad and Isolda are there too, so you won't felt too awkward."

Hearing the names of the married couple that he had grown to know and recognize, Aoba could felt how his stiff muscles relaxed slightly. Both Meinrad Schmid and Isolda 'Vogel' Schmid came from noble family, more or less like Noiz's, but they are much more bearable and easygoing than most noble acquaintances and connections that Noiz had, so Aoba is rather close to them than the other noble families. Lucky him that his parents-in-law understand his uneasiness and never force him to be _that_ close, other than business partners.

"... _Aa_..."

**.**

The small Wilhelm family stepped inside the massive mansion that their limousine stopped parked at, the party reception simply let them inside after Noiz showed their party invitation card. This is not the first time for Aoba to come to this kind of party house, but he still couldn't help but gape in amazement at the luxury decorations at all over the place. They're in the middle of attending the birthday party of Schwarz family's precious daughter. Schwarz is an important business partner with Wilhelm family, so that brings Noiz to have to attend it. Luckily he won't be alone; his insignificant other and his most beloved daughter are also there. Well, the allmates too. But he is just glad that he's not really alone here.

...You know, Aoba had been pondering why are they being sent a set of clothes with oceanic themes and all, why the host felt like it's necessary to do all of the trouble to make some and sent them out for them. Now he know why.

...The whole hall is covered with ocean theme decorations, like, _completely_. The other guests also had the same oceanic theme in their suits and dresses. And as he and his little family approached the star of the party, the whole Schwarz family member are heavily dressed with the very same theme, more glamorous and royalty like. All of the family members had dark beautiful hair, liven up their surname, and they had also equally dark irises, either deep wine red or dark violet, that matched up with the fake corals and shells that decorated their luxurious onyx colored dresses. They kind of reminded him of a some sort of merman and mermaid royalty family, like, King and Queen and some thing like that.

"Uncle Noiz~~!" the only daughter of Schwarz family, Wilma Schwarz, brightened up almost immediately upon the sight of the said man. The beautiful dark haired seventeen year old girl almost jumped to him inappropriately, but thankfully she is stopped by her older brother, Ulz Schwarz, before she could do it. "My deepest apology for my sister's behavior." he apologized in his youngest sibling's place, the twenty one year old man bowed to the Wilhelm family after he managed to make his sister to stay put. Ever since Wilma understand the term of love, she found out that her first love is literally Noiz, which why she's being incredibly clingy to him whenever he is present. The fact that he already married with a guy and adopted a child with him barely bothers her, although it did to an extent that she would send glares to Aoba's way whenever she saw him.

The nineteen year old twin sons, Xiomar and Tedrick Schwarz approached Azris after the two family had done the formal basic greetings (with Wilma actually pouting for not able to cling to Noiz as she pleases thanks to Ulz), a large grin on their faces as Tedrick literally carried her in his arms to the air. "Heya Azris~ You grew bigger each time we see you~" the violet eyed twin cooed gleefully. The said peach haired girl giggles as she wailed excitedly in midair, but not long the said twin put her down after spotting her mother's horrified look on his face much to her dismay, for now she ignored it for a while as she greets the twin properly. "Hello Uncle Xiomar, Uncle Tedrick."

"It's 'Brother', you little-" Xiomar protested playfully, reached out and brought the kid to his arms instead, ruffling her hair playfully while being careful with her hair ornament. "By the way, had seen the news about your recent trophy. Damn, Azris, you totally nailed it!"

The said child simply giggles, didn't seemed to care about those stuffs. She's pretty happy with her life with her Papa and Mama, so a couple of trophies from her successful attempts is still pretty little for her. She planned to do more in the future. Unlike certain person that didn't stop eyeing her Papa like he's her favorite dessert. Azris didn't really hate Wilma, but the way she stares at her father like that really rubbed her the wrong way. Her mother also share the same feeling as her whenever they met with her, Noiz didn't really have it easy either to be honest. Lucky them, the rest of the Schwarz family also felt as uneasy about it, so they utterly cooperate to make sure the youngest child in Schwarz family would behave herself like a proper lady should.

"Well, I worked really hard for it." she replied, pretty much enjoyed herself in the arms of the red eyed twin. "And achieving number one make it really worth it." she added, a large grin on her face as her topaz eyes sparkled. Xiomar laughed and watched as his twin ruffled her hair in his stead. Ever since they knew Azris, they always adore her as their younger sister, despite already have one. The peach haired child is blunt, curious, utterly smart and adorable. Her rather rebellious personality kind of matched up with these twin that had been known as 'Mischief Duo in Schwarz's Household'.

After that, Noiz excused himself and his family with the current head family of Schwarz, Baltasar Schwarz and his wife, Frieda Schwarz, so his 'wife' and daughter could enjoy the party a little bit. Baltasar laughed merrily at that, excused them since he felt bad for Aoba to receive a never ending glare from Wilda. Frieda herself let them enjoy the party after pinching both Aoba's and Azris' cheeks playfully. "The suit perfectly make you a beautiful 'mermaid', Aoba." the black wavy haired woman praised, winked her beautiful wine red eyes which make Aoba felt self conscious about himself once more. He is more than aware what the suit had done, and he always feel so uneasy at the hungry eyes that is directed to him. Although he knew that this would be the outcome of it, it didn't make it more bearable.

Once they decided to blend in with the other quests, the first thing that Aoba want to do is to find Schmid couple as soon as possible. He could felt one particular quest is staring at his ass way too longer than necessary and all he wanted to do is to find some comfort while his husband had to go to greet other important business connections before they could go home. Noiz understands that more than anyone else, which is why he would try to keep the discussion short so those shameless eyes won't be able to stare at his 'wife' any longer than necessary.

"Heyy~ over here~"

"!!"

No one other Noiz and Azris knew how relieved the blue haired man is when they spotted a very familiar couple that had matching outfit with each other just right next to the beverages booth. Quickly rushed over to them, the moss green haired man and the caramel blonde haired woman gladly greet the family.

"Aoba~" Isolda cheered, gleefully reached out her hands for him to hold which he did gladly.

"Isolda~ I'm so glad you're here~" Aoba sighed in relief, couldn't be more than glad to have her here.

"Hey, Noiz. Looked healthy as ever." Meinrad greeted, a large grin on his face while a small smile is on Noiz's lips.

"You too." he greeted back shortly, then directed his green eyes to the other party quests. Instantly noticed that, the mossy green haired man couldn't help the sheepish grin that rose on his face. "Well, to be honest that can't be helped, more or less. Rather unavoidable if you ask me, especially when he looks like, _that_." he pointed out, jerk his head slightly over Aoba's direction. Noiz hummed thoughtfully at that, one of his hands rummaged around his pocket before pulling something out and handed it to Meinrad. It's one of Pseudo Rabbit's cubes that he brought with him just in case. "...I leave it to you then, Meinrad."

Chuckling at that, Meinrad shove the cube inside his own pocket while reached one hand out, pats Noiz's back reassuringly. "Of course."

"Awwww~~ Azris, I couldn't get over how cute you areeee~~~" meanwhile, Isolda squealed as she literally squeeze Azris in her arms. "Although Aoba already sent me the picture, the cuteness increased tenfold when I see you directly like this~~" she screeched gleefully, with Azris didn't seemed really mind about how her hug is a little too tight. This always happened when they met with her anyway, so you could say that the peach haired kid already got the hang of it by now. Besides, she didn't mind; Isolda isn't a bad person after all.

Aoba could only chuckled as he watched it, felt really amused at how much Isolda doted on his precious daughter. Wait, speaking of which... "Um, Isolda, how's your pregnancy going?" he asked, completely directed the woman's attention to him, a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"It's going well." she breathed out as she stood up, rubbed her stomach affectionately right where her own child is in the middle of growing. "I'm so excited~ I always love kids and wanted one of my own, so I really felt overwhelmed now." Isolda continued, her blue eyes sparkled in her excitement. Seeing that, Aoba couldn't help the soft smile on his face. He had considered Isolda as one of his best friend, and seeing her like this, he couldn't help but felt happy for her as well.

"Both of you really have fun together, huh." Meinrad butted in, went to his wife's side as he finally joined them while Noiz walked towards Aoba to lightly peck his lips. "I'll try to be as fast as I can." he murmured to him, before bent down and kiss his daughter's forehead. Aoba could only nod at him, didn't really want for his husband to leave his side, but he knew that it's important to secure the connections so he didn't complained. Azris didn't say anything, simply blinked her topaz eyes at her father as he ruffled her hair. Both of her and her mother watched as Noiz started to make rounds to shortly greet the important business people so they could go home as soon as possible.

Sighs softly, Meinrad kneels down and ruffled Azris' hair carefully, make the child looked up at him. "Azris, why don't you go ahead and play with some kids?" he suggested, tilted his head towards the crowd of kids in Azris' age chattering around. The girl seemed to reconsider that for a moment, but she also think about her mother who had been uneasy as soon as he noticed the stares that went to his way, make her a little reluctant. And when she's just about to speak up, a stranger walked up to them, surprising them greatly. The stranger is a woman, in a glamorous dark coral dress that matched up with her dark eyes but in stark contrast with her neon purple hair. There's a smile that is directed to Azris' way, but it's enough to make Azris shivered from the cold that didn't come from the natural air conditioner that the building had. This is the kind of cold that alerts her whole sense, her whole being. The kind of cold that signalling, something is clearly wrong, and in this case, this 'something' is this woman.

"Hi~" she greeted sweetly, but it only made Azris far more alert. "You're that kid in the news, right? The one that recently achieved the number one trophy for that national scientific league, right?" the stranger asked, bent her body down so she could talk to her better.

Azris didn't like this, she didn't like the feeling like something is really off, and that something is terribly _wrong_. She thought of backing away from this woman, and before she could do it, the peach haired girl got her hand being caught swiftly by the woman in front of her. Her body shuddered violently when her long claws slightly grazed at her skin. All her being want to slap that hand away, but her whole nerves just frozen to the core. She felt like she can't move even though she wanted to. No, no, she wanted to get away from this woman. This woman, she is clearly a bad news, the fact that she's one of the guests didn't mattered.

When the peach haired girl felt a pair of warm hands gently pulled her away from the woman, she breathed out the breath that she didn't know she kept.

As soon as Meinrad saw the uneasiness in those topaz eyes, he knew that Azris didn't like this woman and longer confrontation would redirect to improper attitude in public, especially at this kind of place. The man placed a smile on his face, although he had to admit to himself that it's kind of fake. It's a wonder that the people around him other than the one that knew him so well didn't notice at how fake it is. "My apologize, Madam, but, you are...?"

Instead immediately introduced herself like a normal noble woman do, this woman rudely brushed it off as if that kind of thing didn't really matter. "That's not important. Now, let me talk more with her-"

"-I'm afraid I can't do that." the mossy green haired man interrupted, silently urged Azris to get behind him while one of his hands reached to his pocket, ready to activate the alert button on Pseudo Rabbit that Noiz gave to him earlier when the timing is right. "That would be very improper, especially with you haven't introduced yourself."

He could see that the woman had started to grow annoyed by his attempt to stop her from talking with Azris further, which make him even more alert about her. Meinrad about to push Azris further away from her, but it seems the woman had seen that movement, quickly reached out and harshly tug Azris towards her way before Meinrad could have a chance to stop her.

"!!"

"Lemme go!" the peach haired girl immediately struggled, thrashed wildly so she could escape from the woman's grip that clutched around her tightly like a death trap.

"Now, now, dear~" the woman cooed, which make Azris want to vomit as she shudders at the same time. "Cease the struggling now~ Aunty here want to show you something interesting~" she said in a sing-sang tone, strode calmly away as if she had done nothing wrong and didn't just abducted a child that isn't her own.

"I don't want to! Let go!" Azris yelled out, immediately got the attention from the other quests and the very hosts themselves, including her 'mother' who just noticed the commotion. To be said that he's surprised is an understatement; he's utterly dumbfounded that a person, a woman on top of that, dared to take his daughter away, with force.

Noiz is just as shocked when he noticed the source of the guests current attention. Hurriedly, he excused himself to the man he talked with just now and rushed to where his daughter is. At the corner of his eyes, he caught that Aoba had already done just that, reached to them first then followed with Meinrad and Isolda. Aoba didn't bother with the chit-chat and went to the point. This woman is absolutely rude no matter how he sees it, and he definitely won't take it lightly when someone took his daughter like that, gender be damned. "Excuse me, Madam, but I believed you just doing something extremely rude." he pointed out, try to be calm as possible as he approached this woman. She only gave him a look, then examine him up and down before sneered.

"I'm afraid you just simply mistaken." she retorted, brushed him off like how she did to Meinrad earlier, sneakily reached out to cover Azris' mouth so she won't say a word. "Now, if any of you _excuse_ me, I'm going to take my leave."

What? Is this woman is dead serious? "I'm afraid not." Aoba argued strongly, by this point they had been the center of the attention between the whole guests in the room. "That's my daughter you're holding right now, and I am not letting you off before letting her go."

"Ooh~ is she?" the woman questioned back, giving Aoba a look like she's currently looking down at a piece of unworthy trash to deal with. That of course didn't being missed by Azris, who still in her hold and keep on struggled with all of her might. But, all of that immediately ceased, when she heard what this woman had to say next. "You see, last time I checked, you are **not** her father."

That, that words that clearly imply something that they didn't know but held a high importance, stopped the Wilhelm family in their tracks. The woman, looked so smug, held her head high as she continued. "In fact, I know who her real parents are, and as far as I concerned, they actually had sold her to _me_."

**_BA-THUMP_ **

For some reason, something inside Azris is snapped.

Aoba himself didn't want to believe what he just heard. Azris, being sold by her real parents? By her _biological_ parents? As if he would trust that kind of bullshit. "You lying." he growled lowly, almost snapped at this rude as hell woman. "She is not being sold by anyone, and not to anyone!" he argued, other guests be damned right now.

The woman simply waved him off, as if his opinion didn't matter in the first place. "Suit yourself. Now if you excuse me," she chuckled, one hand reached to pet Azris' head like she's some kind of lovely pet. "I would like to take her back as- Ouch!!"

Blinked when the woman shrieked in pain, Aoba looked down and found out that Azris had used her hairpin ornament to stab her right at where her leg is. As the result, the woman dropped her to the ground, and Azris quickly pushed her weight off the air when her hand met the cold floor below and rolled, landed safely as now she's face to face with the neon purple haired woman before them. The said woman hissed in pain as she forcefully removed the hairpin, and threw it away as she glared at the peach haired kid in front her. "Why you, brat-!" she growled, looked so annoyed that she probably will smack Azris anytime now.

Huffing heavily, the peach haired child could feel how her whole body shook violently. The way the blood pumped harshly through her veins make her sight went red. She could hear her own heartbeat right next to her ears, which is actually unrealistically, but right now, she didn't care. And she couldn't bring herself to.

The woman looked had trouble to move, probably because the stingy pain on her leg make her even harder to move in her dress that already limited her movement in the first place. With an ugly scowl on her face, once again she reached out her hand, another attempt to take the kid away. But she is being stopped when the said kid throw her palm towards her. She didn't know why, but then once she noticed the aura that surrounds her, the woman could felt how she frozen on her spot almost instantly.

"...I dare you to move one step-" the peach haired girl breathed out, still facing her palm towards the woman. She slowly raised up her head, showing her topaz eyes had glowed into bright yellow as she glared intensively between her peach bangs. "-and I'll make sure that you'll **regret** it."

"!!!"

This kid, she is beyond normal. Why a bratty kid like her could make a fully pledged adult woman like herself shivers in fear just with a look of that raging yellow orbs? No, this can't be. A little girl like her cannot, and never will be, more superior than her.

"-Don't mess with me." she snapped, launched herself towards Azris, her hands are more than ready to snatch her away and her legs are more than ready to dash away the moment she managed to. "You're nothing more than a little brat that can't even protect yourself-!"

"Azris!!" Aoba shouted in fear, his legs automatically moved to stop the woman take away his daughter from him.

But that fell deaf in Azris' ears right now. Her yellow topaz eyes still focused at the woman that crept close to her in less than three seconds. Her tiny, little hand shifted, and her fingers loudly snapped in the air, with her glowing yellow eyes still giving a full rage but cold glare.

And that, is all she needs.

**_ZAAAPP!!!_ **

"-!! Arrgghhh!!!"

Noiz luckily had grab Aoba just in time, take him back as both of them watched as out of nowhere, an electric whip snapped towards the woman. While still dumbstruck and utterly shocked just like the rest of the guests as the zap didn't last longer than five seconds, leaving the woman slightly burnt and emitting smoke and electric flicker as she falls to her knees, just in time managed to support her jello-feeling-like-body before she managed to fall face first. Azris still glared at her indifferently, barely looked fazed as if she didn't just roasted someone almost half to their death. Smaragd floated lightly next to her, snugly rested between her peach locks after shock the woman with its paralyze zap.

"...I told you; I'll make sure you'll regret it." Azris sighed out, her yellow eyes still held frozen rage that almost burst out. She watched as the woman flinch merely at her voice, reconsider to scoot away but the pain that she felt in her whole body make her think twice. "...Consider yourself lucky that I didn't accidentally kill you right now." the peach haired child added, then noticed a movement from the corner of her eyes. She saw Ulz approached her, with Wilda looked either disgusted or frightened and the twins seemed curious as what the outcome of the woman right now. "...Is she dead?" the oldest sibling of Schwarz family asked, didn't bother sugarcoating it as the guards started to take care of the woman that Azris just zapped.

"...No." Azris answered coldly, almost surprised him. "...but I want her dead." she added, her yellow orbs glared harshly at the woman that being taken away by the guards. Judging the faint sound of siren, they probably going to send her off rather than having her here for a while until she recovered.

Sighs, Ulz reached out and pats her head, then his hand gently urged her to where her parents are waiting for her. He will deal with that woman later on, since he didn't remember her as one of their quests tonight. The oldest son remembered that he had selected the guests carefully, and yet he didn't recognize that woman from earlier at all. He will have the police to do a run check on her background later on.

Aoba didn't waste anytime to quickly hold his daughter when Ulz accompanied her to where he and Noiz are. He hold her close, placed his lips on her temple as he embraced his daughter. "Oh my God, Azris-" he muttered, felt how Noiz urged him to stand up from his kneeling position. Aoba did, all while carrying Azris in his arms, refused to let her go. "Azris, honey, are you okay?" the blue haired man muttered, for a second felt utterly scared. Not because at how she almost killed the woman and not because the fact that she can, but because the fear of losing her, physically and emotionally. He's afraid of losing Azris and what she is.

Azris could only nod into her mother's shoulder, blinking her eyes as she felt his warm embrace slowly washed away the rage that she felt. With the time bomb disarmed, her topaz eyes that previously glowing bright in yellow color, slowly turned to its green-yellow topaz state. Slowly, her tiny hands reached out, clutch tightly at Aoba's suit without any care of wrinkling it in the process, but that had been long past the point when she went ahead and wet her mother's suit.

Felt that, the blue haired man couldn't be more than glad. Kissing his daughter's temple repeatedly, he heard how Noiz talked to Ulz for a bit, probably about the woman and the other guests that Azris just scare half to their death with how she handled that woman earlier. Between all of them, only Meinrad, Isolda, and the Schwarz twins that stay as normal as they could around Azris, as they creep closer and consoled both of them. The peach had long returned to normal, felt how the tears continuously poured out even though she barely felt sad at all. She just felt nothing, although the child did felt relaxed in her mother's embrace, kissing her with so much love and tenderness that make her almost lulled to sleep.

Not long, all she could see is darkness, as all she could felt is the comforting warmth around her.

**.**

Two weeks, had passed since the incident.

After Ulz reassured Noiz that they didn't mind the commotion and apologized instead to let a stranger went in and disturb the party like that, the Wilhelm family went home even though actually the strawberry blonde haired man haven't finished his greetings. The man claimed that he would try make it up tomorrow, because right now, the most important thing, is to go home as soon as possible. And the hosts clearly agreed that, judging of what they saw earlier. Their daughter still rested for the rest of the trip, the tears actually stopped when she's far deep in her sleep which actually broke their hearts. Azris didn't actually sobbing, not even at the first tears, but it still heartbreaking for them nonetheless.

The next day, Aoba is so concerned that the first thing that he asked to Azris when the child wake up is, 'are you alright?'. It just, Azris barely had an external wound, at least from how he sees it, but he still worried about her mental health. And when she answered, he noticed almost immediately.

When she replied, 'yeah, I'm fine.', her eyes looked a little dull and empty, and she lacks her usual cheerfulness.

Nothing, break Aoba's heart, than this. And he thought that yesterday is heartbreaking enough.

But, after that, Azris really work hard to be as usual as she is, to be the usual cheerful and energetic that is 'Azris'. But, no matter what, it's just, lacking, and the others around her immediately noticed the difference even on the first day. Even Noiz actually didn't want to admit, but, they seemed had lost their bubbly energy ball that is their precious daughter, and if they didn't do something, they would really lost her, of what she is. Aoba agreed instantly, couldn't handle the sight of her getting 'colder' and more exhausted each passing day. So both of them planned another day off so they could have a relaxing vacation with Azris, just the three of them.

The solution is easy, and maybe a perfect one since they actually didn't have a proper holiday for a while now, but it is easily destroyed, when they about to surprise their beloved daughter, she's not there.

Aoba's shriek clearly echoed the whole mansion when he comes inside his daughter's bedroom and didn't managed to find her, everywhere.

When the news spread out, Noiz and the whole mansion staffs work together to find her, searching low and high around the mansion, from the most possible places to the most impossible places, and even Noiz went as far as to hack Smaragd that she surely bring with her. They have searched everywhere, and multiple times just in case, but still found nothing, and the result from Pseudo Rabbit actually would take some time so she probably turns Smaragd off but still brought it with her. Aoba couldn't stop freaking out, and Noiz never stop calming him down the entire time when their search went downhill every single time. Hours keep on passing, and they still can't find their beloved daughter, although they already went to the neighborhood and asked around, because let's be honest; a little kid running around with peach hair and topaz eyes is not an usual thing to happen. But even that, they still got nothing.

**.**

And the reason why they did, is because Azris had long left the the neighborhood, and when she left, she makes sure that no one is awake and around, and she already put up a tight firewall so her father's allmate couldn't track hers that easily. With the small money that she had, the child ride on the buses, stopped and went in multiple times in order to get to her desired destination. She didn't forget to check on Smaragd once in a while to make sure that she's on the right track, and to the right address.

Ever since that encounter with that woman, the child that actually had the hacking skills that her parents have yet to know, started to search, for something, anything, that leads her to her biological parents, to the people that she shared her blood with. The woman said that they had sold her, so she went ahead for the woman's identity, even as far to sneak around the police office where she is kept to extract some of her infos by sneak in Smaragd inside. Through hacking her phone, she managed to find the datas of the people that she had deals with and went through to find the one that she's looking for. She found the one; a couple that had divorced long ago with the man still pretty much in touch with the woman to make sure he got the money from her. Their names are easily to look of and she managed to narrow down instantly, especially since the man putting up his face as his profile photo (which is dumb to be honest).

...But she didn't want to find her biological father right now, since from what she reads through their chats, he's kind of jerk that she won't hesitate to kill instantly. But then it would burden Smaragd to release such an amount of voltage to do so, so she dismissed the idea almost immediately. She definitely didn't want to sacrifice her allmate just for a soul that barely worth it.

Once she arrived at her final stop, she went off (after paying of course), and make sure the hoodie that she wear is in the proper position before she walked down the street with Smaragd leads her the way. Azris never preferred a long walk since she had small stamina, but she holds it in as she walked further than she ever did before, from a lovely neighborhood, lively market, to a quieter place, then ended up at a rather deserted place, with a single house ahead near to one of the hills nearby the area. The house looked decent, not broke down and not really fancy to begin with. Clothes hanging on the makeshift hanger from woods, and there's a small vegetable garden nearby that half of them have been harvested from the look of it. Walked closer, Azris could catch up the faint sounds of people having lively conversation that came from the inside the said house. Instead of approaching further, the peach haired kid simply stood there, waited, and waited. Smaragd that actually have been online from the start, simply rested on his owner's small shoulder as he waited along with her, not the one that actually have a lively personality like Beni, Koujaku's allmate.

The topaz eyed girl didn't know how long actually she had waited; she could felt how her legs started to feel numb. But it probably because she never doing any kind of long term exercise before, so it probably the strain from walking so long for the first time ever. Her ears then picked up two sounds gradually grew closer, and the door is swung open.

The woman with silvery platinum hair smiled softly at her little child that tugs at her skirt chatted merrily and endlessly. When she accidentally looked up as she responds, her orange eyes landed on a rather small figure with a pale yellow hoodie covered almost the whole face and woody brown pants with white sneakers didn't help her identified the gender of this person that she never seen before. Tentatively, with a basket of fresh laundry in her hand, she took a stop closer, bent down to see the person's face better, but not to avail. "... _Grüß Gott_ (hello)?"

The little figure did nothing to reply her greeting, which make her wondered if this person isn't a Germany. Just when she wanted to fix her greeting, her eyes caught the slight movement from her small hands. It ventured upwards until it reached the hoodie that hides the face this whole time, and slowly drag it backwards to reveal it. She is immediately met with pair of green-yellow topaz orbs and peach hair that fall softly to her tiny shoulders.

"...!"

"... _Guten Tag, Madame_.(Good afternoon, Madam/Ma'am)" Azris greeted back calmly, examined the way she looked so shocked as if she just saw a ghost, to the point she dropped her basket full of clothes that just being freshly washed. "... _Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?_ (Can you spare me a moment?)"

"..."

At the moment, no one is saying anything, including the little child that looked so utterly confused at what happened before his eyes right now.

**.**

Azris half expected to be denied, so she actually rather surprised that the woman welcomed her easily. Upon entering, she noticed that there's a man with two other children that looked a little older than the one from earlier, but barely older than her. When seeing her, the man looked utterly surprised and confused, throwing a look at his wife that had a complicated look on her face. She then walked closer to him, trading whispers with him with a distance where Azris couldn't hear clearly. The man repeatedly stole a glance towards her with a suspicious and troubled look on his face, but then it seems in the end he lost the argument and comply what his wife is saying. Sharing a short kiss, the man then took his kids away, give them a privacy in this small house that barely had any privacy at all except for the bathroom.

Stepping carefully between the items that sprawl all over the floor (most of them are toys actually), the woman lead her to the small dining table, gestured her to sit there as she went to prepare some drinks. Feel relieved to be able to rest her worn out legs, Azris decided to turn off Smaragd in case Pseudo Rabbit finally managed to pick up the firewall that she puts before (she never underestimated her father's hacking skill after all). The drink came just right then, just a simple cup of water. Azris barely touched it as her topaz eyes watched the woman took a seat right in front of her, a cup of her own in her skinny hands.

"... _How did you found me?_ " (A/N:they speak in Germany, but I'm too lazy to do a proper translation to the german, sorry about that) she started the conversation first after a painful silence between them, her eyes never once looked up from her cup as if that's the most interesting thing in the whole world at the moment. Seeing that Azris a little contemplated as to answer her honestly or not, but decided to screw it anyway.

"... _The dealer managed to find me, but she's inside the bars right now. That's how._ " the little girl answers, playing with Smaragd between her fingers while her sight never left the woman in front of her. " _...I want to hear the story._ "

The woman flinch, didn't know want to be grateful or not at how blunt and straightforward she is. Finally flicker her orange orbs, she examined the young girl in front of her. She looked healthy, from what she sees, and didn't appeared to have a malnutrition problem or any external wounds. The woman then braved herself, locking eyes with her. Seeing those eyes, it really pains her a lot.

"... _Why?_ " she decided to ask instead, felt how her resolve start to crumble for every passing time. " _Why do you want to know, when you already living up so, well..._ " she ended, gestured to Azris rather healthy shape.

Azris is well aware what she's implying. She had to admit that she lived a rather glamorous life; warm bath and tasty foods already prepared, unlike the ones that had to work really hard just to get a small amount of food to keep on living, to stay alive. She should be pretty content, and the matter about her past shouldn't be really mattered, like it's a thing that she could forget easily and move on without knowing it. So despite that, why?

.....In the first place, Azris already know the answer for that.

" _...Because, I deserved to know the truth._ " she answers firmly, watched as the woman before her looked shocked when heard that. " _I deserved to know what happened, why I'm being sold, why I'm abandoned. I need to know, and I deserved some answers._ " she finished, her topaz eyes slightly glowed in yellow as her determination burns in them, fascinated and stunned whoever that sees them. There's so much power and authority in them, that are not supposed to belong to twelve years old child like Azris.

And the woman before her, is not an exception. "...." Closing her eyes, the woman placed her cup down with a look as if she had gave in to Azris' wishes. She then reopen her orange eyes, redirect them back to her cup as her lips parted.

" _...It started, when I have you._

" _At first, we're just like other new parents; we're so excited for our first born. My ex-husband is a noble man while I came from what you call average people, not too poor but not too rich either. I still remember when he proposed to me, when we married, and when I'm pregnant, with you. We're so happy, so peaceful at the time.  
_

_But, it changes, when I gave birth to you. None of your features are close enough to ours, even though my ex-husband went as far to match the DNA, there's nothing could explain why you have such a different features although the DNA test matched. My ex-husband start to accuse me of cheating from him, and from there we had the biggest argument in our marriage history._

_When he heard you crying loudly during one of our fights, I don't know what kind of demon that inhabit him at the time, but he suddenly saying that he will sell you, maybe put you up to dark market. I'm against it, saying that it's such a crazy and unmoral thing to do. But he didn't listen, and before I know it he already went ahead and make a deal with one of the black market traders that specialist with human auction. As soon as I know about that, my head is screaming, telling me to do something as soon as possible. No matter what, this is a baby that we're talking about, a baby that barely able to crawl on her own._

_So, as soon as he's asleep, I signed in our divorce letter, take you and my belongings away from his place, and then dropped you off to a rather wealthy house after traveling so, so far to make sure he won't find you easily. I actually felt heavy to do so, but I have to, because I didn't want to imagine what you have to go through if I let him sold you to a black market. No matter what, you're still my flesh and blood._

_So I left you there, and never look back._ "

When the woman finished, she took a sip of her cup, barely look towards Azris since she feared her reaction.

Azris need a moment to process all of this. If that is the case then, it explained why that ugly purple haired woman said that she was being sold when her 'parents' told her that she was adopted, being left in front of the mansion. So that's it, so it's all because of it... Although maybe she shouldn't be too easy, but she could see that the woman in front of her isn't lying, she could felt it inside her. Maybe, the certain saying of 'blood is stronger than any bond', is true, after all.

But, no matter what, no matter what...

The woman didn't say anything afterwards, waiting of what kind of response that the girl would give to her. But she didn't expected to hear a slight click from glass came in contact with something, followed with the gulping sound from intense drinking. When she looked up, Azris just finished her glass, sigh in content as she placed it back on the table. " _Thank you for the drink~_ " she mulled as she clapped one, confusing her woman at her current behavior. (Since Aoba is a Japanese, Azris still picked up some manners although she's in German, and in the middle of speaking in German) The peach haired girl then climbed down the chair, while grabbing the cup and placed it to the sink, or at least she thought it is. But the woman didn't say any complain so she thought that it probably is.

The whole time she done that, the woman's orange eyes never at once left her, still in bewilderment at her rather calm response. " _Are you... taking this easily...?_ " she decided to ask, still couldn't believe at how calm she is.

" _Well, I did come here for finding out the story._ " Azris explained, went back to the chair she just sit on and tucked it properly. Truly a well behaved child. " _It's just that, and nothing else. I just want to know the truth._ " she then turned to the woman, slightly surprised her when she made an eye contact with her. " _Were you expecting something else?_ "

At that, the woman blinks, then shook her head. " _N-no, I mean yes- wait, I mean-_ " after shuttering horribly, the woman gave up, heaved out a sigh then stare at her properly. " _...I just, didn't expected you to be this calm, that's all. You're still a little child, and I'm afraid this is too much for you to take._ "

Azris didn't immediately answers her, mussed quietly as she seemed in the middle of figuring out what she meant. " _I see_..." she retorted, tilted her head a bit at that. " _Well, I think I couldn't blame you for thinking like that._ " she added, then walked to the front door. " _Then, I'll take my leave now._ "

A little surprised, the woman stood up, walked hesitantly behind her as her orange eyes watched as the peach haired girl reached up to the door knob. " _W-where are you going?_ "

Paused, Azris looked over her shoulder, blinked her topaz eyes at her. " _Going home, of course. I already heard what I want and thus there's no reason for me to stay here longer, it is not?_ " she concluded, blinking once more when the woman seemed to freeze up, couldn't think of a thing to reply because yes, she made her point. But, instead of continuing to leave, Azris let her hand slid down from the door knob to turn her body so she could look at her properly without making her neck all sore. " _...But, I guess, there's still one thing, before I leave._ "

"?" the woman could only blinked, waited. But, she didn't expected the smile from the girl, a large but sincere smile that made her green-yellow topaz eyes sparkled with her sincerity.

" _Thank you, for giving birth to me, for bringing me to this world, for protecting me from being sold, for abandoned me so I managed to find a place I can call 'home' as my own._ "

"...!!!"

For some reason, that really hit deep in her chest, and she could feel how her eyes gradually became hotter. But she held that back, tried to smile to reply that sincerity properly.

" _....You're welcome, my first child, my daughter..._ "

This time, Azris' smile turned a little bit sorrowful, then bid a last goodbye before completely stepping out from the house, for the first time and maybe, for the very last time.

" _...Auf Wiedersehen..._ _Mutter_."

**.**

Once Azris closed the door behind her, she noticed that the man from earlier, which she assumed is her mother's new husband although she never mentioned it at all, just couple of feet away with their three kids, simply playing around with each other. The man then noticed her exited the house, and Azris watched as his stance turned stiffer. But she didn't say anything about it, instead she only say the first words, and probably the last words to him, since they probably won't see each other again in relatively short amount of time.

" _....Please, take care of her properly._ " she said, stunned him greatly, probably because he didn't expected that from her. Her topaz eyes then turned to the kids that still playing with each other, as if they didn't have any other care in this world. Unconsciously, a small smile is on Azris' face as she heaves out a soft sigh. " _Well, them too, I guess._ "

Blinked once, the man then managed to properly recovered from his shock, simply nodded as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. " _That, is the most obvious thing, first of all._ " he then glanced at her, seemed a little doubtful and reluctant. " _....So, no bad feelings?_ "

Hearing that, Azris could only assumed that her real mother had told him every thing. But then, maybe that is to be expected. What her real mother really wants, probably a happy marriage and peaceful life, so, hiding her past from her new, and last husband, would be against that ideal, though, that probably isn't going to be an easy thing to do. " _Nope. No reason to_." she replied, then proceed to walk away. " _Just make sure to treat her properly, that's all I ask._ "

The man couldn't help but slightly chuckled at that. There's something about this child that make him eased up around her easily. Maybe, she didn't end up adopting her asshole-father-in-blood's personality after all, which is a good thing, indeed. " _Of course_."

With a last smile, and a last glance at them and the house, at her mother that slightly peaked from the window, she gave them her widest smile as she waves them goodbye. The peach haired child then turned around, walked away, and never look back. Because she knew, right now, her mother-in-blood, is happy with her current life although not as glamorous as her first marriage, and she won't have it any other way. All Azris could do is, hope for her happiness, and let them be.

Although it's a little painful, but, the place where her mother-in-blood is, is not a place where she really belongs to. Her heart, already belongs to somewhere else.

She, already has a 'home', _her_ home.

**.**

The time almost showed close to midnight, and there's no sign or news about their precious daughter.

They even went as far as asking help from the local police, but still, no to avail. Aoba felt like his hopes are being crushed to pieces whenever he heard the news that they didn't managed to find their daughter. Noiz tried to intensified his hacking, and in the end, they managed to find out that Smaragd is using a rather strong firewall that according to Noiz is a little troublesome to handle, but not that he can't handle. It still takes time to do so because the strength of the firewall is pretty impressive.

But just as Aoba waited restlessly with Noiz in the middle of breaking it, both of them heard the shout that surely came from the guards at the gate. Hurriedly, they dashed to the front door, with Aoba almost slammed it open as almost all of the butlers and the maids rushed to the front gate. Some yelling for water and some bandages, which make their hearts caught in their throat and almost dropped to their stomach. In high alert, they went to the crowds. When noticed them, the butlers and the maids immediately gave them a way as some of them rushed inside the house to get the items per ordered. And as both Noiz and Aoba reached the source of the crowd, they couldn't help the rush of feelings that went through their whole body.

There their beloved daughter, calmly sat on one of the maid's lap as the other one treated her legs that looked a little red and purplish, with her struggled for air, her face pale and red at the same time (don't know how that even possible in the first place) and she's sweating a lot. Once the butler came in with the water, the poor child immediately wolfing it down as if she just survived being at the desert for hours. Soon, the first aid kit came in, and the maid swiftly treated her sore legs with ice packs as she already gotten a lot calmer from before. The maid put another ice pack on her forehead, to help her cool down since she's actually just tired herself out. Her topaz eyes then drifted to other direction since Azris barely a quiet child, but thanks to that her sight finally landed on her parents, who looked like they just survived a death cancer diagnosis. With a large smile, she called out to them, the same large smile that she usually had, the smile that is 'Azris'. "Mama! Papa!"

"~~~!!!"

The blue haired man couldn't help himself from being all emotional. He broke out right here and then, as he rushed to where Azris is, the maids let him literally crush the peach haired child in his arms as he sobbed, repeatedly kissed her hair and face as he cried. "OhmyGod, Azris, thank goodness- oh my God-" he muttered repeatedly, held her really close to him as he shifted her to his lap. "Oh God Azris, thank God you're safe-" he sobbed endlessly, feel how the relief washed over his whole body and make him able to breathe again. He knew he should be care about other things, but right now, all that matter, that truly matter, is that his daughter is back. Azris, is finally back.

Blinked her topaz eyes, Azris then rubbed her cheek to Aoba's chest, make herself comfortable on her 'mothe- ah no, her _mother_ 's lap. Her tiny hands had long tugged on his clothes, clenched tighter without care of wrinkling it in the process. Upon hearing approaching footsteps, Azris looked up and saw that it's her father, kneel beside them and brought them to his chest as the maids and the butlers let them be, with some of them went to prepare for things that Azris would need for her recovery. The strawberry blonde haired man bent forward to place a kiss on his daughter's head, closing his eyes as he breathed in heavily. Seeing both of them like this make a pang of pain in Azris' chest, never really meant to make them have that kind of face.

...But rest assured, she won't leave them, ever again after this.

That night, no much words are being exchanged between them. They even barely asked her where she went to and why, just simply doting on her as she slowly recovered from her temporary heatstroke and dehydration. It was until they went to tuck her to the bed (with Aoba insisted that he needs to sleep in the same bed as his daughter's, probably got himself a trauma considering what happened today), that they decided to ask the most important question that they really need to ask in the first place.

"...Azris?" Aoba started, and when the peach haired girl hummed as the respond, he continued. "...Why, did you... left?" he finally did. After struggled to muster up his courage, he finally did. The blue haired man finally managed to ask her the most difficult question in his whole entire life. It really took forever for him to swallow that giant lump in his throat so he could speak properly, although it ended up sounded a little faint.

Azris blinked her topaz eyes open, stared at her mother's face as many emotions actually mixed in those hazel eyes. Stared at it a little bit longer, Azris decided to scoot closer and rubbed her head to his chin like a kitten, all while replying with a soft voice. "I just went off to loose a tied knot, is all." is what she replied to them, feeling drowsy and yawned widely. "I'll tell more... tomorrow..."

The next second, before their eyes, Azris completely drift off to her dreamland, snoring softly.

Both Noiz and Aoba couldn't help but suppressed their chuckle at that, but really couldn't help but missed this. This little but precious interaction that had been missing ever since the incident at the party. With that they truly know, that their little girl, really had truly back, returned back to them.

As Noiz decided to finally climb into the bed with them, Aoba went to turn off the light, and let their little family basked in the embrace of their unconsciousness.

**.**

By the time Azris finished her story, Aoba is struggled to let Noiz go or to restrain him when his said husband almost went to hack the place where Azris' father-in-blood is to give him a piece of his mind.

But, turns out they didn't need to do that. When one of the maids switched on the news channel for them, it ended up showing that there's had been an attack on one nobility in German that later being exposed as one of the people that is responsible with illegal trading. Once he is recovered from his temporary but painful numbness, he will be send to the jail immediately. Looking at that, Noiz couldn't help but glance at his daughter who calmly eating the cream puffs that the chef already prepared for them, his 'wife' is in the middle of an important call from work. "....Azris, last night when you said you went to loose a tied knot.... There's something more than visiting your real mother, isn't it?"

The said peach haired girl simply directed her green-yellow topaz eyes towards him, blinking once as she finished chewing. The child gave him a large grin, with something twinkling inside those topaz eyes that belongs to her and her only.

" _Saa na~_ (Who knows~)"

**.**

**And that ends this fic! Wow, since I want to reveal so much about Azris this turned out longer than I originally thought it would be. But oh well, hope you enjoyed this one with Azris.**

**To be honest, this already showed up in the last chapter of 'DRAMAtical Murder : The Daughters', but if I searched it up right, ' _Auf Wiedersehen_ ' means 'good bye' in German, and ' _Mutter_ ' means 'Mother'.**

**Are you ready for which one that is up to next?**

**See ya~~~**


End file.
